Rise Of The Supreme King
by Cosmic Crush
Summary: AU: Prequel to 'Jaden's Twin Sister'. Princess Jamille and Prince Jaden were separated at birth due to an evil prophecy. Now the prophecy is coming true and Jamille must do whatever it takes to protect Prince Jaden, no matter what the cost...Written by Obeymyeffingrod.
1. The Twins Are Born

**Obeymyeffingrod sent me this story because she is a huge fan of Jaden's Twin Sister and my story inspired her to write this. Basically this is the story of why Jamie is so dependent and protective of Jaden. It's also the story of how he became the Supreme King before Duel Academy and stuff. **

**I recommend you new readers to read Jaden's Twin Sister as this relates to it. Any queries, PM me. This story will feature Jamie X Zane romance and Alexis X Jaden romance. Most OC's are from Jaden's Twin Sister.**

* * *

It was the nineteenth century and there were seven kingdoms which ruled the Monster Realm. The Ruby Kingdom, the Amber Kingdom, the Sapphire Kingdom, the Amethyst Kingdom, the Onyx Kingdom, the Teal Kingdom and finally the dreaded Forbidden Kingdom.

Every kingdom was ruled by a member of the Royal Family except the Forbidden Kingdom which was overrun with all types of terrible creatures. Unfortunately the Forbidden Kingdom was despised because of all the evil beings that lived there. Surprisingly the Onyx Kingdom got on well with the Forbidden Kingdom due to the fact that both kingdoms went all the way back to the Dark Ages and turned out to be siblings.

However there was one powerful sorcerer that stood out from the Forbidden Kingdom and he wasn't despised by the humans, nor did he hate the humans. His name was the Dark Magician and every kingdom was always seeking his wisdom to help end their wars. As the years went by Dark Magician realised that if he died, nobody would be able to pass on his teachings.

He knew that he had to find a successor but that was easier said than done because the only beings who had any magical ability lived in the Forbidden Kingdom. Everybody in the Forbidden Kingdom hated Dark Magician because he was allowed to live in the light with the other kingdoms, while they were sentenced to a life of solitude in the darkness.

That was what he believed, until one day two monster-human hybrids were born. It turned out that a few woman from the Onyx Kingdom liked to occasionally sneak off to the Forbidden Kingdom for a little 'action'. A result of their foolishness had ended up with something that should have never been born. Over twenty hybrid babies had been born but only two had survived because the babies were something that should have never existed.

Dark Magician had seen the two innocent baby girls and he knew that he had to kill them but he couldn't because he saw that these two girls had the rare gift of 'light' in them. He had decided to name them Yubel and Allure. The trio had spent many years together and had visited many kingdoms in order to spread their message of peace.

One day that had all changed and all because of the pregnant Queen in the Ruby Kingdom, Dark Magician was now known as the Dark Sage because he was over 900 years old. Allure and Yubel were in the final stage of their training so after visiting the Ruby Kingdom, they would be supreme sorcerers just like Dark Sage.

Yubel had matured into a beautiful young woman with short light blue hair, tanned skin and turquoise eyes.

Allure Queen on the overhand had the appearance of a teenager. She had really short light brown hair, fair skin, green eyes and she had draped herself with several gemstones.

Queen Rosaline was currently pregnant with twins and her husband, King Joshua wanted to know if the children would both be healthy and if he had an heir to the throne.

"Dark Sage, I have heard of your accurate predictions and I just want to know if my future children will be healthy." King Joshua announced.

Dark Sage bowed along with Allure and Yubel, "Of course Milord,"

Dark Sage walked over to Queen Rosaline and placed his left hand on her swollen abdomen and he nearly fainted from the intense visions that he had just received. These two children would cause the end of the world as they knew it; Dark Sage chuckled grimly to himself. He was just an old man who wanted to rest his weary bones when the world finally achieved peace. He now knew that his vision for the future would never come true, so using the last of his magic he issued a tragic prophesy.

_One of the marked is cursed, death upon the realm and death upon all worlds. Marked one will destroy everything, for the revenge, ready to do anything._

He marked the unborn twins shoulders with a small black dragon and with that, he had died, his very essence being sent to the stars. Yubel and Allure wept for days but they stayed in the Ruby Kingdom to watch over the pregnant queen, confused with his words.

After a few weeks the twins were born and every member of the Royal Family in each Kingdom had journeyed over to the Ruby Kingdom to rejoice with the good news. But shock awaited everybody, both twins were predicted to be boys but one was a _girl_! And worst of all she had a black mark on her shoulder, the King instantly thought of Dark Sage's words:

_Marked one will destroy everything..._

Queen Rosaline had forgotten all about Dark Sage's words and was surprised to see her husband with a look of horror on his face, "I named them already. She's Jamille and he's Jaden. But...why do you look like you have seen a ghost, dear?"

Allure and Yubel both knew what the king was planning next, the girl was obviously cursed and he had his heir.

Allure dropped to her knees, "Please Your Majesty, reconsider what you're planning to do. My teachers words always have a double meaning and killing Jamille may be the worst thing you ever do."

King Joshua sobbed, "But what am I meant to do? I can't endanger Jaden and the entire Kingdoms lives because of this _curse_."

The Ruby Kingdom was already at war with the Forbidden Kingdom because one of the twins had this special power that mean the destruction of their world. The unmarked twin was suppose to have this special power called the 'Gentle Darkness' which meant to be strong enough to defeat the light and protect the darkness. Since Jaden was the unmarked twin, he was most likely the one who possessed the Gentle Darkness

If the Forbidden Kingdom knew that Jamille had this curse which could mean the destruction of the Ruby Kingdom, then they would do everything they could to acquire her and raise her to fight for their cause. Jamille was better off dead.

"Then let me raise Jamille! Yubel can become Jaden's guardian and watch over him until he becomes an adult and he can control his power himself. I will become Jamille's guardian and look after her." Allure explained.

King Joshua knew that this was a huge risk that could mean the end of the Ruby Kingdom but he realised that Allure had a good point, so he agreed with Allure. Yubel and Allure both took a few minutes of privacy to consult each other.

"Allure, you're making a big mistake. Jamille is cursed! No good can come from this!" Yubel shook her head.

Allure just stood her ground, "Our Master may be dead but his teaching still lives in us. He couldn't want Jamille to die, take care sister and guard Jaden with your life."

The two 'sisters' both knew that their duty came before their own personal feelings. Yubel felt honoured that she was allowed to guard the young prince because even though he was still a newborn baby, she loved him with all of her heart.

Allure took Jamille and banished themselves to the tallest tower of the castle.

* * *

**Five years later: **

"Jaden, pass the ball!" Prince Chazz demanded.

Prince Jaden of the Ruby Kingdom was now five years old, along with most of his other playmates. Over the course of five years, the other kingdoms now had successors to the throne.

There was Prince Chazz and Princess Samantha of the Onyx Kingdom, they were both twins and they had been born a few months after Jaden. They were both four years old. Prince Chazz acted like a spoiled brat half of the time and he was always use to getting his way. Princess Samantha was much more humble.

Another was Prince Atticus and Princess Alexis of the Amber Kingdom. Prince Atticus was seven years old; he was extremely charismatic and loved everybody to be staring at him. Princess Alexis was five years old and she preferred to keep to herself.

Prince Zane of the Amethyst Kingdom was also seven years old and he liked to stay with Atticus. He refused to talk to anybody else but Atticus as he thought everybody else was too young. Prince Syrus was a meek four year old who was scared of nearly everything.

The Teal Kingdom had two heirs to the throne even though only one of them was blood related. His name was Prince Jesse and he was best friends with Prince Jaden and they both loved to get up to all sorts of mischief; they were practically twins. Prince Bastion may have been adopted but his strategical mind made him one of the most intelligent children who would make a fine army general in ten years time.

And lastly there was the Sapphire Kingdom which had two children, Princess Natara who was five and older than Prince Aster who was three years of age going on four.

Prince Jaden loved playing with his friends yet he couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Yubel was keeping a close eye on Jaden; waiting for him to finish playing with his friends so that he could teach him more about the Ruby Kingdom. Prince Chazz kept repeating himself which annoyed Jaden, so Jaden threw the ball at Chazz's face before storming off.

Yubel was about to chase Jaden when Allure stopped her, "Let him go Yubel, he probably feels like he's being smothered."

Yubel was annoyed at Allure's words, "Don't you have a cursed child to be looking after?"

Allure rolled her eyes, "Jamille is preoccupied with the piano and I'm forcing her to play this tune until she can play it perfectly. Anyway, I was thinking about Dark Sage's words and I think..."

* * *

Prince Jaden couldn't breathe; he hated how Yubel and everybody would watch his every move. Jaden tried to find his favourite hiding spot when he was interrupted by a beautiful tune. It sounded like a familiar piano melody that Yubel liked to sometimes play for him, except Yubel was busy talking to one of the servants.

Jaden started to explore the wing of the castle for the source of the piano music but he soon gave up. He leaned across a bookcase for support when a book fell out and the bookcase started to shift, revealing a secret room! Jaden's eyes were glittering with excitement when he walked into this new room.

But he received the biggest shock of his life when he saw a girl who looked _exactly _like him playing the piano.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked the strange girl.

The girl fell off her chair with shock when she saw Jaden, "I'm Jamille, who are you?"

"I'm Jaden," Jaden helped this girl up and as soon as their eyes connected they felt this strange connection, it was if they had met before...

* * *

**Sorry but the prologue is always boring and I promise that you'll like the next chapter. Please review and this story will be five chapters long (excluding this). See you guys soon. **


	2. An Unfortunate Accident

**What up party people? I'm no longer on hiatus, in fact I'm back and better than ever. Sorry this chapter is really short, but next chapter will definitely be longer. Jamie, do the disclaimer.**

**Jamie: Cosmic Kiss does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or this story because it was written by obeymyeffingrod. If you have any questions about this story, ask obeymyeffingrod to explain it to you. **

**Please review and enjoy this story which is probably going to be less than 10 chapters long but hopefully it'll cause you to keep reading JTS all the way up to season 3. Also if anybody likes Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, check out Kicking Cherries work because I'm basically her mentor and I have no choice but to publicise her work. Plus I want to help her. **

* * *

**Three years later:**

From that time on, Jaden always visited the tower. Jamille and Jaden become each others' second sun. Soon Jamille became too dependent on her brothers visits; she could no longer imagine life without him.

On the other hand Jaden was living his life. The king started to put more and more pressure on him, since he was old and Jaden was the only heir to the throne. Sometimes Jaden felt like screaming from all the stress, the only thing that kept him sane was Yubel and visiting Jamille (who he gave the nickname 'Jamie' because 'Jamille' was a huge mouthful).

The visits lasted for three years, until Jaden had a nasty accident involving the lake.

"Allure, I have to see him!" cried an 8 year old Jamie.

Allure was restraining Jamie in her tower room, "No way Jamille, if you go and see Jaden, the King will know all about your secret meetings and who knows what will happen?"

Jamie relaxed her body, tricking Allure into relaxing her grip before Jamie quickly broke away. She ran through the secret passageway and soon found herself in Jaden's bedchambers.

The King, the Queen and Yubel were all surrounding Jaden's bed. Yubel refused to let go out his hand, but once she sensed another presence in the room, she turned around and gasped in shock.

Both parents turned around to see what had shocked Yubel.

"Jamille," The Queen smiled at her daughter, but the King did anything but smile.

"You, you're the reason my son is in a coma!" The King stood up and drew his sword.

Instead of looking scared, Jamie just ignored him and walked over to Jaden. He looked like he was sleeping, but Jamie knew that it was worse than that.

Allure was now in the room, (although slightly out of breath) and once she saw the sword in the Kings hand, she turned it into a bouquet of flowers.

"Sire, remember the curse? If you kill Jamie, the entire kingdom will be destroyed?" Allure reminded him.

King Joshua remembered and cursed himself for forgetting such a vital fact.

"How does that _girl _know about Jaden?" He demanded.

Allure's face paled, "I-I don't know."

Yubel on the other hand, was much more alert than Allure and knew exactly how the twins met.

"I do and I know they've been visiting each other for the past three years." Yubel admitted.

The King's eyes were now bulging out of their sockets, "What?! No wonder my son is in a coma, it's because of that devil child!"

Queen Rosaline was absolutely shocked, "That's your daughter you're talking about!"

The King scoffed, "My daughter died 8 years ago, I only have one child."

The entire room was in silence, they knew the King didn't like Jamille, but they didn't know he felt that way. Suddenly there was a yawn coming from the bed and it was Prince Jaden's!

He slowly opened his eyes and wondered why there were so many people in his room.

"You're awake." Jamie smiled.

Jaden instantly grinned, "Jamie! What are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be in the tower."

"I heard that you weren't waking up, so I had to come and see you." She informed him.

The pair hugged each other until Yubel and Allure broke them apart.

"Jamille, I'm really sorry but it's no longer safe for you to live here." Allure explained.

"You being here endangers Jaden's life and if you care about him, then you would leave." Yubel adds.

Jaden started t cry, "Why? Why does Jamie have to go?"

The Queen knew that she had to tell the twins everything, "Jamille, you and Jaden are twins and our daughter. However, before you were born, our kingdom was visited by the Dark Sage along with his two apprentices, who are now your guardians. Dark Sage predicted that the marked twin could destroy this kingdom and if the marked twin died, the entire kingdom would perish."

"And thanks to that, I couldn't just kill you and end this." The King added with a bitter tone, "I've spent many years building the Ruby Kingdom and I will not allow you to ruin that. The reason Jaden nearly died today was because of you being in his life! This is your fault!"

Jamie bit her bottom lip and couldn't understand how the King could be so mean. Then again, she cared deeply about Jaden and if her being her meant that he could die, she knew that she had to leave.

"Fine, I'll leave this stupid kingdom but only because of Jaden. The Ruby Kingdom can die for all I care, but if Jaden was to die then I would never forgive myself." Jamie stated.

"Jamie, you can't go!" Jaden shouted.

Jamie smiled at Jaden, "If God is truly merciful, then we shall meet again Prince Jaden."

The King scowled at that, "If God was truly merciful, then you would have never been born! Now take this girl out of my sight!"

Allure and Jamie both left the room with Jaden being restrained by Yubel.

"Jamie! Come back!" Jaden shouted, but it fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**So Jamie will be leaving the Ruby Kingdom and Prince Jaden isn't taking it too well. Chapter 4 will take place one week later where we see Jamie departing and the rest of the kingdom will find out about Jamie. Plus Jamie is going to meet a guy and her future friends. I'll give you three guesses who the guy is. **


	3. Reunited

**I've been busy at school...don't judge me for not updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have a message for all you Harry Potter fans; you better read and review 'The Chronicles of Bree Potter' by my best friend China Smith. Now enjoy this chapter and 4 days until Christmas! :D**

* * *

The day before Jamie left, Jaden secretly visited her again with Yubel. Jamie was absolutely mortified because she didn't want Jaden to get in trouble.

"Prince Jaden, you shouldn't be here!"

"I know that, but you're my sister...and don't call me that!" The young boy answered as tears slid down his face.

"I know...but I'll come back! Mark my words Jaden! I swear on the Book of Light that I'll be back and protect you with my life...I don't care about the curse-" Jamie started before Yubel interrupted her.

"Don't talk like that," Yubel interrupted. "Our teacher knew something, we'll find out." She then hugged Jamie and whispered to her ear "I shall protect him until you return."

Jamie smiled and nodded before hugging Jaden for the last time, making Allure and Yubel shed tears. They hugged for a long time which caused Yubel to pull Jaden away from Jamie.

"Yubel no, let me go! LET ME GO, JAMİE!"

Then Yubel and Allure felt a strong and dark aura. Jamie could swear that she just saw Jaden's eyes go honey golden, but it was gone in the blink of eye and so was the aura. Yubel and Allure stared at each other for a second before Yubel dragged a struggling Jaden, hugging him tightly, hoping it would give him comfort. That night, Jamie cried her eyes out after Jaden left.

"I'm gonna come back, "she said to herself with determination. "I swore to Jaden, I-I promised him."

Allure sat next to her and smiled slightly as she stroked Jamie's hair. "That's the spirit Jamie."

The very next day, Jaden rushed to the gate of the castle with some of his friends: Alexis (the Fighter Princess), Zane (the Empty Prince), Jesse (the Gem Prince) and Aster (the White Prince). They came with him because they wondered about what caused Jaden (the Fire Prince) away and crying for days. Their jaw literally dropped when they saw Jamie (the Cursed Princess). Jaden immediately ran up to her.  
"What in the world..."Aster muttered as Jesse knitted his eyebrows together and pointed out to lighten the mood.

"I thought I was his twin," which caused Alexis to glare at him. "Jesse! This is no joke! Can't you see Jaden? I haven't seen him like this before...just what the heck is going on?"  
"Alexis, watch your mouth." Zane warned her while staring at the scene before him.

Jamie must have sensed the looks she was getting, because she raised her head up to look at Zane. She was surprised to see the Empty Prince glancing at her, but she didn't show it. Jamie gave Jaden one final hug before pushing him away and jumping into the carriage.

Jaden could only cry as the carriage rode off into the distance with his twin inside of it. He fell into his knees, grasping the hard earth in his hands.

* * *

"How do I get back to the kingdom Allure?" Jamie asked in tears, "I don't have a plan."

"I'm afraid that you're known as the Cursed Princess my dear; it won't be easy."  
"What if I become a guy?" Jamie asked as her crazy idea formulated in her head.

"...ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Allure shouted which caused Jamie to cover her ears with her hands.

"I'm known as a princess right? Then I just have to disguise myself as a guy." Jamie explained as her plan began to flesh itself out.

This was the start of the crazy plan of hers. She wanted to become Jaden's servant; this was the only way that Jamie could be close to Jaden as well as protecting him from potential adults who could usurp him.

And she was willing to do anything to make this plan a reality.

* * *

Jaden wanted to become stronger, strong enough to become the new king, (and more importantly, strong enough to bring Jamie back). He started to get fighting lessons with the best swordsman in the entire kingdom: Alexis. He paid more attention listening to the politic bullcrap while Jamie tried to become the perfect servant.

She spent the next 7 years training in various arts and skills. She was trained how to handle various weapons, hand to hand combat, and even science, maths, history! Jamie had gracefully matured into a beautiful 15 year old girl; she had even managed to attract a few admirers. However she always ignored them; she refused to let them distract her from her goal.

* * *

Prince Jaden was now King Jaden of the Ruby Kingdom. He was loved and respected by everyone, despite his young age and the sudden death of his father. He was about to order to find his sister when his new personal servant came to his room.

"Yes, you may enter." He sighed as gazed out to look at his kingdom, wondering how on Earth he would find his sister.

"My king," the servant knelt down to him, his voice held a deep yet feminine tone and a slender figure. "I have come to fulfil my promise to you."

King Jaden whipped his head to face his servant, "What are you talking about?" he asked in a firm tone to the servant.

Then the servant raised his head, whipped off his hat revealing his long hair and looked into Jaden's eyes, smiling sheepishly. "I'm hurt Jaden, I see becoming king has made your ego grow."

He could feel his heart stop as he instantly recognised his "J-Jamie..?"

She chuckled, "alive and we- ugh! Jaden I can't breathe!"

Jaden had ran other to Jamie and hugged her tightly; not letting her go for anything in the world. "Don't worry Jamie; I have my ego all under control."

She smiled as she patted his back, "I know you do big bro, just teasing ya."

* * *

The next two years were the happiest days of the twins' life; Jamie protected Jaden at all costs. She even had to kill a few assassins who had transpired to kill her precious brother. Some of the kingdom were conversing amongst themselves about how King Jaden had a personal servant who looked a lot like him and was willing to do anything to protect him.

Nowadays Jamie was only bothered by four certain people: Prince Jesse, (he was too bloody annoying) Prince Aster, (he flirted with her all the dang time) Princess Alexis (the girl knew how to kick ass) and King Zane (he didn't care about anything and damn he knew how to glare!).

The only reason she was able to tolerate any of them was because they made Jaden happy which made her happy. Jaden and Jamie had finally reached the ripe age of 18 which meant that Jaden needed to find a Queen so that he could produce the next heir to the throne. Jamie assumed that Jaden would choose Alexis because she was strong, wise and she knew how to take care of herself. Not to mention she already had a ton of suitors wanting to marry her due to her beauty, however because Jaden had known Alexis for many years, she automatically thought that Alexis would choose him.

Yubel was severely annoyed with this because she was extremely close with Jaden and she didn't like the idea that she had to share him with somebody else, other than a blood relative. She eventually got her wish because news soon reached the Ruby Kingdom that King Zane and Princess Alexis were...betrothed.

* * *

**Please review this story and China Smith's story :D Merry Christmas.**


	4. The Revolution

**Cosmic: This story will be finished in three chapters, it would have been two but I want to break this chapter up and make it more effective. **

**Rodie: You guys will kill be in this chapter and the next, but it really tells you guys why Jamie is so dependent of Jaden in modern times. Enjoy :D**

* * *

The Amber Kingdom and the Amethyst Kingdom were getting along fairly well, so they wanted to keep this good relationship for as long as possible. The only way this could all be possible was if the Amber Kingdom chose Alexis because Atticus was too unsuitable for the marriage to take place.

Alexis wasn't enthusiastic about having to be married at such a young age, but she had no choice because she had to do what was good for her kingdom. The Amethyst Kingdom only chose Zane because his little brother Syrus wasn't charismatic enough, even though he was Alexis' age. Plus Zane had to marry so that he could become king as he was the first born son.

Zane didn't have a say because his parents had already made up their minds, but he didn't really mind as he was also duty bound to his kingdom. Unfortunately the couple didn't realise the full implications of their engagement for all was not well in the Ruby Kingdom.

* * *

Jaden realized that he was in love with Alexis when he was told about her and Zane's engagement. He knew that he had some type of feelings for her as they were childhood friends, but he didn't realise that he loved her in _that _way.

He wasn't happy about the entire situation and his mind was distracted most days, which was bad for his kingdom as it was affecting his ability to rule. However Jaden knew he couldn't act on his feelings, his people came before him and Alexis was already betrothed. To act on his feelings would start a war between the Amber Kingdom, Amethyst Kingdom and the Ruby Kingdom. And besides, his people came before his own selfish desires.

Yubel could sense that Jaden was undergoing his own personal war and she knew that she had to confront him.

"Jaden, I love you. You know that right?" Yubel asked as Jaden drinking a glass of water.

"Mhm-hm," Jaden answered, not really paying attention to her question.

"Jamie as well,"

"Mhm-hm."

"Allure too."

"Mhm-hm,"

Then Yubel smirked, "Alexis loves you too."

"Mhm-" he choked on his water. "What?" He blushed deeply.

Yubel chuckled "My dear Jaden, I can't believe you actually thought I wouldn't notice." She sighed, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Jaden frowned, "Yubel...I can't control my feelings, they grow everyday! I don't know what to do!"

A familiar voice joined the conversation, "I shall kill anybody who upsets the king." Jamie threatened in a dark tone of voice as she got ready to draw the dagger that she kept sheathed by her side.

"No Jamie! You can't just kill Zane." He ran his hand through his hair. "And besides, they don't love each other."

"How do you know that?" Jamie asked with a confused expression on her face.

A smile graced Yubel's lips "If you must know, my dear, it's a feeling."

Jaden just sighed as a plan formulated in Jamie's head, she would have a little 'talk' with Prince Zane. However something unexpected happened two days later, Zane barged in her bedchambers without knocking. Unfortunately for Zane, Jamie was in the middle of getting dressed and she hadn't put her clothes on yet.

Zane immediately whipped his head to the side as Jamie grabbed the first thing her hand came in contact with (a shoe) and threw it at his head.

"You son of a- get out," she demanded as Zane shut the door shut.

After two minutes or so Jamie pulled him inside her room before anybody could see him.

"Well my prince, I just have one question for you. What. The. Hell!" She roared as Zane rolled his eyes.

"I...this is the wrong room." He lied as Jamie crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well this is the-"

"Alright I lied; I was actually looking for you." He sighed.

Jamie rose her one brow at him "What brings you here?"

Zane looked her in the eyes, staring at her orbs intensely which made Jamie shiver under his piercing gaze. "Don't you have something to say?"

"About what..." Jamie was a bit weary as she was treading around unfamiliar territory.

"About Princess Alexis and I-"

Jamie cut him off, "I do and just so you know, I'll destroy any and everything that makes my king angry or sad." She unsheathed the dagger she kept by her side and pointed it at Zane.

Zane stared her in shock, trying to comprehend the meaning behind her words. And then it hit him. "You're going to kill me because Jaden's in love with Alexis?!"

"A king needs his mind free from all distractions, as long as you're with Princess Alexis then he'll never be able to properly rule. But if the engagement is cancelled, then Princess Alexis will be free and my king will be able to focus on his people again." Jamie explained as she closed the gap between them.

As she raised her blade, Zane grabbed her wrists in an attempt to stop her, but used her right leg to kick Zane's legs out from under him and pinned him to the floor.

However just as Jamie lifted her dagger in the air, Zane managed to blurt out, "But...Alexis is in love with him too!"

"What!" Jamie exclaimed as she stopped a few inches above his chest. Zane took this as an opportunity to sit up and push Jamie off of him.

"I'm going to see Jaden!" And with that he left, leaving Jamie alone with her thoughts.

She smiled to herself, "Jaden you lucky guy..."

If Prince Zane broke off the engagement with Princess Alexis, Jaden would be able to marry her and have his happily ever after. Then she thought of Zane and her smile became a sad smile.

* * *

It was a very cliché scene when Alexis and Jaden admitted their love for each other. It would have gone faster if Jesse didn't interrupt them several times, in the end he had to be knocked out by Jamie.

The Amber Kingdom and the Amethyst Kingdom had no choice but to break the engagement immediately, and Jaden and Alexis were soon betrothed. But not every story has a happy ending, the Forbidden Kingdom were not pleased with how the things were turning out. They formed an alliance with the Onyx Kingdom and started 'The Revolution'.

Basically their plan was to eradicate all the people in the Onyx Kingdom before moving onto the royal family when there would be no one left to protect them. The Monster Realm was shaken with the deaths of all the humans. Only the monsters and royal family remained in the Onyx Kingdom, making it literally Hell on Earth.

Prince Chazz and Princess Samantha had no choice but to escape to the Ruby Kingdom before they were murdered by the Forbidden Kingdom, just like their parents. They told Jamie about everything the Forbidden Kingdom and Onyx Kingdom were planning, and how they were planning on moving onto the other kingdoms.

Jamie wanted them to keep their mouths shut so that she could put her plan into action. It was an obvious lie, but she knew that once all of the kingdoms' successors were together, they would be able to think of something. Little did they know, the second stage of their plan had started: to destroy all members of the royal family in every kingdom.

* * *

Chazz and Sam didn't know this stage of the plan because they escaped as soon as they could. Jaden was trying to contain the situation, but most of the royal family were falling ill. When the deaths started, the third stage of the plan took place: the Cursed Princess.

The entire realm was shaken once the rumours had started; the Cursed Princess was getting revenge from being out casted by the entire realm. All of the monsters were terrified because rumour had it; the Cursed Princess had the power to restart the entire war by killing them all.

Yubel and Allure knew what was coming next, so they spread a message to the remaining kingdoms, saying they should join forces to vanquish their common enemy. All the remaining successors had gathered into the Ruby Kingdom and were rapidly trying to come up with a solution to this problem. Jamie realised the full implications of the Cursed Princess rumour, and that's how she saw her own ending.

The monsters knew of Jamie's curse and they realised that by killing King Jaden, the Cursed Princess would be greatly weakened as without Jaden, she would lose the will to live because they were siblings. Plus considering the Cursed Princess was clinging to him, his own downfall was already plotted.

* * *

King Jaden was confused with what was currently taking place. Roaring monsters were screaming his name, demanding his death. Several were slamming into the castle wall, shaking it down to its foundations.

_What did I do wrong?_ He thought as somebody hugged from behind.

Jaden turned around and realised it was Jamie.

"This revolt should be ending soon." Jaden sighed in relief as Jamie smiled at him sadly.

"Jay...this is not a simple revolt." Her face suddenly became serious, "This is a revolution."

Jaden's face blanched, "what...?"

"I'm sorry Jay, I should have told this earlier. Thanks to the Forbidden Kingdom, the entire realm is on the brink of destruction."

She shoved him a bundle of clothes. "Wear these; we're twins so they won't be able to figure out. You'll be able to spend the rest of your life with Alexis and the rest of our friends."

Jaden then realised the clothes she was wearing, they were _his_! His eyes grew wide as his voice got stuck in his throat, he wanted to stop her but he couldn't speak.

"Jay..."She hugged him as she pushed him. "Yubel and the others are waiting for you at the end of the hall." Then she shoved him behind her as she cut her hair with her knife .Jaden tried to run after her when something held him back.

"Forgive me my dear." She said, her voice trying not to break.

"Yubel," Jaden stuttered as Yubel dragged him down the Hall.

"We have to go."

When Jaden reached the end of the hall, he expected to meet all of his friends, but...Zane wasn't there.

* * *

**Cosmic: Dun dun dun! Where is Zane?!**

**Rodie: You guys are welcome to guess. Now please review and this story will be updated soon :D**


End file.
